El último cumpleaños de Naruto
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Por ser el último cumpleaños de Naruto, Sasuke haría lo que fuera. Hasta aceptar lo que siempre pensó inimaginable. ¡Su pobre orgullo debía estar retorciéndose en alguna parte! [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Naruto!]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen únicamente a Kishimoto-san ¬¬. De lo contrario, como regalo de cumpleaños Naruto recibiría a un Sasuke atado y amordazado para su completo disfrute *¬*

.

**El último cumpleaños de Naruto**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez minutos? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplando aquella mancha de dudosa procedencia encima de la mesa?! Si continuaba de la misma forma terminaría haciendo un informe completo sobre las características nada higiénicas que abundaban en aquel restaurant de barbacoa. Cuando Naruto la inventó a comer después de terminar el papeleo en la Torre, esperó una agradable velada a lado del rubio Hokage, no funcionar como receptora de su interminable monólogo. Sus ojos verdes abandonaron la interesante imperfección y recayeron en los labios de Naruto, él hablaba y hablaba mientras se metía grandes cantidades de carne a la boca. Las palabras habían dejado de poseer sentido, tenía bastante rato ignorándolo. Conocía de sobra el "problema" –de apellido Uchiha– que acongojaba a su mejor amigo.

—¡El muy bastardo sigue negándome a que estrene mi pe…!

Pese al destartalado lugar, no podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos ese tipo de intimidades. Sakura saltó de su silla con el puño en alto.

—¡Shiii! Guarda silencio, Naruto. Estamos en un establecimiento lleno de gente. No digas vulgaridades, se supone que eres una persona respetable.

Uzumaki dejó de gritar enterrándose en su lugar, lejos del peligroso puño de su amiga. La descomunal fuerza que Haruno guardaba en su interior parecía un aliciente suficiente para que su estridente reclamo quedara guardado a la mitad, aunque dudaba que su silencio durara demasiado. ¡Pero él no tenía la culpa! Debía desbagarse con alguien, vivir bajo el mismo techo que el amargado e insufrible Uchiha mataría los nervios de cualquiera –y la paciencia nunca formó parte de sus mejores cualidades. Tampoco despreciaba su relación con el moreno. Sin embargo, ocupar el puesto de pasivo y Sasuke dominante, comenzaba a desesperarle. ¡También quería hacerlo! Como cualquier hombre, él deseaba "mojar su churro" al menos una vez en su corta vida. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la madera e inició una serie de balbuceos.

—Sólo quiero una oportunidad-ttebayo.

Haruno miró la patética escena de Naruto y suspiró derrotada. Ser tachada de metiche en la relación de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo no pacería agradable. Aunque contradictoriamente, conocer las intimidades de sus amigos le daba cierto morbo. Debía haber algo raro y retorcido dentro de ella. Cuando Naruto empezada con sus interminables quejas, no podía evitar imaginar alguna de las escenas calientes. ¡Dios santo, si ambos parecían modelos de revistas porno! Sí, de esas que vendían en la tienda de la esquina y sólo veía la portada de lejos… Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y concentró sus irises esmeraldas en el cuerpo del Hokage. Si hubiera sabido que Naruto se pondría así de macizo, ni loca le hubiese rechazado cuando eran unos críos de academia. Posiblemente el karma le echaba en cara el pedazo de hombre que dejó ir. Y para su doble desgracia, ése hombre estaba saliendo con otro adonis. Al final quedó como el perro de las dos tortas. No obstante, considerando los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke –que descubrió de manera definitiva al compartir el chakra del Kyuubi durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja– decidió darse por vencida. Ese sentimiento especial que ambos compartían jamás tendría digna competencia. Pero tampoco esperaba hacer el papel de la doctora corazón. ¡Cómo si ella fuera la más indicada para hablar de relaciones amorosas! Ni siquiera tenía un novio. ¿O acaso había un letrero en su frente que decía; buzón de quejas?

—No quiero ser grosera, Naruto, pero… —palmeó su espalda—. ¡Me estás hartando!

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura-chan. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme-ttebayo~.

La chica quedó sin palabras. Debía aceptar que las habilidades de Naruto para poner esa cara de lástima y chantajear a la gente eran bastante buenas. Algunas personas aún decían que parecía un idiota, aunque, irónicamente, siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que deseaba.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

A Sakura no le sorprendió la sonrisa que Naruto dibujó al instante.

.

N&S

.

Sakura salió de la tienda con su nueva revista por… porcina del mes, la guardó celosamente en su bolsa de papel y continuó su camino, sin embargo apenas dio vuelta en la calle cuando notó a cierta persona unos pasos adelante que cargaba consigo una bolsa de víveres. Parecía su oportunidad. ¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de estafar al famoso vengador? Después de pensarlo por una noche entera consiguió la mejor forma de ayudar a Naruto, aunque eso significara una muerte dolorosa para ella. Pero colocando las opciones en la balanza, sinceramente optaba por hacer aquel acto suicida antes de ir a otro mugriento lugar para escuchar los lloriqueos del rubio.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó fuerte.

Ella corrió a alcanzarlo, deteniéndose cuando él giró.

—Sakura.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Uchiha la miró sin comprender.

—¿Para qué?

Sasuke no guardaba nada contra ella, pero su tiempo era muy valioso y no deseaba desperdiciarlo en una conversación de mínimo interés. Necesitaba llegar a casa y continuar su entrenamiento, el hecho de no salir por alguna misión ANBU no significaba que truncara el mejoramiento de sus habilidades ninja.

—Es algo realmente importante —insistió, intentando parecer preocupada—, es sobre Naruto.

Haruno rió internamente al notar el ligero cambio en el inmutable rostro de Uchiha. Lección infalible; si deseabas tener la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, solo debías mencionar al rubio Jinchuuriki para obtenerla.

—Está bien.

El pelinegro aceptó no muy convencido. Sakura volvió a sonreír internamente y lo condujo a una pequeña tienda de té. Al entrar pidió unos dulces y dos tazas de té verde.

—Sólo ve al punto.

Ella sorbió un trago del líquido para infundirse valor. Jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello rosa y bajó la vista a la taza, si miraba directamente los ojos brunos de Sasuke no podría pronunciar ni media oración.

—No te habrá dicho nada porque ya sabes cómo es él, no le gusta preocupar a nadie. Menos a ti, Sasuke-kun. Como Hokage es algo realmente complicado, pero siempre intenta mostrar esa sonrisas y no…

—Directo al punto, Sakura —Sasuke la interrumpió.

Sakura tragó saliva, esperaba que su historia fuera lo suficientemente creíble para no terminar con un _chidori_ atravesándole el pecho. Respiró hondo y continuó, directo al punto como tanto lo pedía.

—Está bien, seré franca… a Naruto no le queda mucho tiempo de vida —y no esperó que Uchiha digiriera la noticia—. Es debido al chakra del Kyuubi. Sabemos que ya lo controla, pero eso no significa que no afecte a su cuerpo, sobre todo a las células madre que lentamente comienzan a deteriorarse, provocando que dejen de regenerar algunos tejidos dañados. Éste proceso le ha afectado por años y pronto llegará a su límite, posiblemente en unos cuantos meses. Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no le digas que lo sabes, quiere morir con dignidad y sin causarle lástima a nadie.

Sasuke quedó sin palabras, asimilando cada frase que salió de los labios de Haruno. Una chispa de incredulidad y sorpresa atravesó sus ojos brunos. Pensó a detalle. Sakura no era la clase de persona que anduviera inventando cosas o alegando mentiras como verdades. La chica de cabellos rosas había madurado bastante durante ese tiempo.

—Mañana es su cumpleaños. —Pronunció la chica, sacándolo de su debate interno—. Sé que nunca te han gustado las fiestas o los regalos, pero posiblemente éste sea el último cumpleaños que pasen juntos. Quizás podrías regalarle algo especial, _algo_ que él desee con mucha, mucha inasistencia.

¿Su imaginación, o Sakura parecía conocer cierto detalle de su vida sexual? Lo ignoraba, ahora solo debía pensar en estar más cerca de Naruto.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, consciente de la cara seria y pálida de Sasuke. Nunca en su vida había sido testigo de esa expresión en la faz de Uchiha. Por un segundo estuvo tentada a gritarle que mentía. «¡Solo quería saber cómo reaccionabas. Fue un chiste, Sasuke-kun!» Y echarse a reír a carcajadas, sin embargo ese acto sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. No, gracias.

Lo demás quedaba en manos de su revoltoso amigo rubio.

.

N&S

.

Naruto entró a la casa, descalzó sus sandalias y guardó su capa blanca en la percha de la entrada. Estaba cansado por tanto papeleo, sólo Shikamaru –su consejero– se apiadó de su él al recordar que ese día era su cumpleaños. Le alegró terminar antes. No esperaba un enorme pastel hecho por Sasuke, pero al menos deseaba pasar el resto de la tarde con él.

—¡Sasuke!

Cualquier muestra de cansancio desaparecía al ver la cara de su amado bastardo.

—No grites, puedo escucharte perfectamente, idiota.

Uzumaki omitió el insulto y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando, indirectamente, Sasuke lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa. ¡Parecían una pareja de recién casados! Donde la dulce esposa atendía la llegada de su marido, lástima que Uchiha distara mucho de obtener el adjetivo de _dulce_.

Otra de las cosas que desaparecía su cansancio, era besarlo como si hubiese un mañana. No demoró en su objetivo y lo jaló a su lado para unir sus bocas en beso demandante.

—Déjame hacerlo como regalo de cumpleaños-ttebayo —susurró sobre su oído.

Su última carta. En el camino encontró a Sakura y le había dicho: _«Di que es tu cumpleaños y aprovecha la oportunidad. He tenido cierta "charla" con Sasuke-kun y creo que por fin aceptará». _No quiso hacerse ilusiones por las palabras de su amiga y tanteó el terreno poco a poco. Si Sasuke no cedía en ese día importante, comenzaría a pensar que eso de penetrar al moreno solo sucedería en sus sueños. Y nada lo preparó para escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo, idiota.

A Naruto casi le da un paro cardíaco, sujetó a Sasuke de los hombros, separándolo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara. Parpadeó un par de veces y le costó unos cuantos segundos procesar la información completa, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. ¡Sakura le había ayudado! Ignoraba qué tipo de truco utilizó la chica de cabellos rosas para doblegar la terquedad del moreno, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Desde el inicio supo que irritarla con quejas interminables daría buenos resultados. Si algo caracterizaba a Naruto Uzumaki era su terquedad y tozudez.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke sólo asintió, fingiendo irritación—. ¡No te arrepentirás, _teme_!

Uchiha no reclamó nada, la exagerada felicidad del rubio y esa sonrisa babosa de oreja a oreja fueron suficientes para recordar su objetivo. Pronto sería la última vez. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, esa visión a futuro –admitirla abiertamente significaba debilidad– dolía demasiado. ¡Su pobre orgullo debía estar retorciéndose en alguna parte! Contrario al poco ánimo del moreno, Naruto lo cargó echándoselo al hombro. Casi corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación antes que Sasuke cambiara de opinión. La pobre puerta de madera voló por la fuerza de su patada y lanzó a Uchiha sobre el colchón, mientras él tiraba su chaleco Jounin al piso.

—No sabía que estuvieses tan urgido, _dobe_.

—Sólo no pienso perder mi oportunidad… o que cambies de parecer —murmuró lo último. Terminó de quitarse la playera, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, detallando el bronceado color de su piel, cada línea que definía los músculos y esas cicatrices de batallas perdidas y ganada. Inesperadamente le dieron ganas de lamerlo, y de manera inconsciente pasó su lengua, mojándose los labios. Uzumaki atento a su compañero casi babea por la erótica escena.

Cual zorro se lazó sobre su presa.

Aprisionó al pelinegro bajo su cuerpo, pero Sasuke intercambió los papeles, sus ojos negros puesto en su objetivo de lamer cada parte del pecho de Naruto. Su húmeda lengua inició un recorrido desde el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente esa parte y descendiendo tortuosamente lento hasta los pezones, la acción de mordisqueároslo volvió a repetirse, endureció cada uno y lo mojó tanto que un poco de saliva escurrió a los lados. Sin embargo no detuvo su trayecto y bajó más marcando cada abdominal hasta el ombligo. Entretuvo su lengua un rato en aquel punto, riendo imperceptiblemente cada vez que la hundía y Naruto retorcía ligeramente su cuerpo. Parecía que Uzumaki estaba dejándose llevar. Quiso seguir su cometido, pero apenas sus manos rozaron el cinto del pantalón, Naruto lo detuvo.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protestar, notó que su playera negra fue jaloneada al igual que su pantalón y su ropa interior, quedó desnudo en menos de un segundo. Y Naruto estuvo en las mismas condiciones al momento de arrojar sus demás prendas al suelo. Listo.

—¿Qué pretendes, _dobe_?

—Que ambos disfrutemos de esto, Sasuke. No debes forzarte a realizar cosas que te desagraden.

¿Forzarse? Sasuke no estaba forzándose. ¡Lo disfrutaba bastante! Aunque por la expresión compresiva del rubio, no le creía. Frunció el ceño.

Uchiha observó la potente erección del rubio que provocó con sus lamidas y rió orgulloso. Le mostraría lo contrario. Lo empujó a la cama con la clara convicción de atender la ignorada rigidez, apenas rozó la punta con sus labios, Naruto colocó su mano sobre sus mechones negros para detenerlo.

—Te dije que los dos.

Sasuke no comprendió hasta que vio a Naruto volver a recostarse, pero guió su cuerpo hasta dejar su miembro sobre la boca del rubio. Uchiha tendría a Naruto, y Uzumaki atendería a Sasuke.

¡Casi parecía una competencia para ver quien hacía correrse primero!

Siendo una competencia o no, Sasuke realizaría el primer movimiento. Apartó su cabello negro, relamió sus labios y sopló ligeramente sobre la punta, haciendo estremecer a Naruto. Aunque su ojos quedaron nublados al sentir que Uzumaki se había tragado su pene de golpe y movía su boca de arriba a abajo con unos movimientos enloquecedores. Y aún conteniendo los espasmos de su cuerpo, también continuó atendiendo la erección frente a sus oscuros ojos. La velocidad aumentó de inmediato, sabía que pronto llegarían al final. Sin embargo al sentir las ásperas manos del rubio acariciando sus muslos le hizo soltar un potente gemido, acompañado de su semen que terminó en la boca de Naruto.

Uzumaki sonrió, tragándose cada gota de aquel espeso liquido, estiró su cuerpo y se levantó sin que Sasuke terminara su tarea de hacerlo correrse. Arrugó las cejas, dispuesto a reclamar. Naruto no lo permitió, realizó unos sellos bastantes familiares y Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo comprobó al recaer en… ¡¿Tres clones de sombra?! ¡Uzumaki era un maldito salido! ¡Pensaba hacer una orgia! ¿Un tren* y él sería el receptor? Jamás imaginó que Naruto poseyera una vena sadomasoquista, o que gustara de juegos de amo y sumiso. ¿Qué sería después? ¿Un collar de cuero y un látigo? Ese rubio idiota era el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había reprimido los instintos del dobe? Ya suponía que la influencia de Jiraiya –uno de los hombres más pervertidos que había conocido– corrompería la inocente de cualquiera.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto?

—Sólo me cercioro que no escapes en el último momento.

Uno de los clones subió a la cama, sentándose a su espalda y llevándoselo consigo, quedó entre sus piernas pegado al torso del rubio y éste lo abrazó por el pecho. Los otros dos se colocaron a cada lado, sujetándole una mano y pierna, logrando exponerlo con las piernas separadas, su miembro semiduro saltó de inmediato, empezando poco a poco a levantarse nuevamente como un asta. Pedía atención, que Naruto no dudó en negarle. Lamió la punta rojiza con su boca y disfruto el momento hasta que él mismo no pudo soportarlo.

Uzumaki movió la cabeza y los clones de los lados desaparecieron, pero Sasuke no duró tanto tiempo indemne, aquel lapso de libertad solo funcionó para que Naruto girara su cuerpo. El único clon apresó las blancas muñecas sobre el colchón y Naruto alzó sus caderas, teniendo una excelente vista de sus blancas nalgas. Sabía que la posición le parecería un poco humillante a Uchiha, pero él mejor que nadie aseguraba la facilitaba de penetración en dicha pose. No deseaba lastimarlo en su primera vez. Conociendo su vena vengativa, jamás lo dejaría volver a intentarlo.

—Naruto.

Su nombre dicho con esa voz ronca –acompañada con su inconfundible tono de advertencia–, provocó un escalofrío en su espalda. Sasuke le estaba advirtiendo que debía apurarse o su orgullo llegaría a su límite de paciencia. Uzumaki sólo sonrió, sacó un bote de lubricante de su buró y vertió gran cantidad sobre sus dedos. Llevó solo uno a la estrecha entrada de Uchiha, haciéndole retorcerse al contacto la intromisión y la fría loción.

—Esto lleva su tiempo, bastardo.

Metió su falange un centímetro más, y la deliciosa succión de su entrada lo arrasó. Sasuke había enterrado la cara entre las sabanas, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar. Sería humillante gemir como vil puta sólo porque tener un dedo en su culo. ¡Sus familiares Uchiha debían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas! Sobre todo sus padres. ¡Pero al demonio! A cada movimiento parecía que iba a derretirse. Dos nuevos dedos entraron sin aviso y sintió una punzada peor.

—Ahhgg…

¡Maldición! Fue inevitable soltar ese gemido cuando el rubio toco un punto en específico dentro de él.

—¿Se siente bien, _teme_?

—D-deja de hacer preguntas estúpida y continua, idiota.

Naruto le restó importancia a los insultos y sacó sus dedos. Miró su propia rigidez al límite y la sujetó con una mano colocándola en el trasero de Sasuke, inició con un ligero movimiento de cadera, restregando su dureza entre las pálidas nalgas de su compañero, simulando embestidas. Observó los puños apretados de Sasuke y la tensión en su cuerpo.

Oh, sí. La noche apenas comenzaba.

.

N&S

.

Naruto estiró su cuerpo, notando cierto peso extra sobre su pecho, bajó la mirada y encontró unos familiares e inconfundibles cabellos brunos. Sin embargo eso no captó su sorpresa, sino sentir a Sasuke –raro, desconcertante y escalofriante– aferrándose a él, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento en una voluta de humo. Conocía bastante bien al moreno para saber que le gustaba su espacio personal y no como tal, no invadía el espacio de los demás. ¿Qué ocurría con ese abrazo repentino?

—¿Sasuke?

Movió el hombro del moreno un par de veces.

—No molestes, Naruto, quiero estar así por más tiempo.

Uchiha lo apretó más y recordó la noche pasada. Eso había sido mil veces mejor de lo que una vez imaginó. Y debía admitir recelosamente que la experiencia de "morder la almohada" fue desconcertadamente placentera, un placer prohibió por sí mismo desde hace años. Sinceramente, su orgullo valía mierda cuando Naruto estaba de por medio. Ese rubio estúpido –aunque sonara tan cursi como una chiquilla de academia– significaba su vida.

—No voy a irme. Sólo necesito ir al baño-ttebayo.

En verdad le urgía. Sasuke no cedió ni un centímetro y lo miró fijamente. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es tu último cumpleaños.

—¿Mi último cumpleaños?

A Sasuke no le causó gracia que repitiera su oración. En la misma posición decidió que le contaría lo que sabía. Si alguien tenía el derecho de pasar los últimos días con Naruto, ese "alguien" era él. Además, gracias al sharingan podía entrar a su interior y tener una seria conversación con ese zorro maldito.

—Lo sé todo, Sakura me lo confesó. Estoy enterado de tu sentencia de muerte por culpa del chakra de Kyuubi.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué diantres le había contado Sakura a Sasuke? ¿Qué clase de "charla" tuvieron esos dos?

—Pero no voy a morir —o no, que él supiera. A pesar del humor cínico de Kurama, estaban en buenos términos. Y Sakura lo sabía, Tsunade y ella eran las encargadas de revisar contantemente su chakra para prever cualquier peligro. Si estuviese sentenciado a morir él mismo lo sabría. Rió nervioso—. ¿Fue una broma de Sakura-chan? —Susurró bastante bajo.

Pero Sasuke, casi pegado a él, lo escuchó perfectamente. Uchiha sintió una gran roca imaginaria con la palabra «idiota» caer sobre su cabeza.

—¿Me engañaron, _usuratonkachi_?

Naruto dejó de sonreír, el aura oscura sedienta de venganza que emanaba del cuerpo tembloroso de Sasuke no le auguró nada bueno. Uchiha se levantó con movimientos mecánicos y supo que debía correr por su vida. No le importó su desnudez y saltó por la ventana casi en pelotas, sólo cubriendo su entrepierna con el primer objeto que encontró sobre su buró; el gorro que utilizaba para dormir. Naruto saltó a otro techo y observó a Sakura caminando por una de las calles junto a Ino. Yamanaka quedó con la boca abierta y sus ojos azules admiraban el prieto trasero de Uzumaki. Y si Sakura no estuviera esperando que la tierra se la tragara, estaría babeando igual que su mejor amiga.

Naruto sólo le sonrió, haciéndole una señal de la victoria.

—¡GRACIAS, SAKURA-CHAN! ¡MORIRÉ FELIZ-TTEBAYO!

Tras él, Sasuke –quien al menos utilizó unos pantalones–, tuvo un tic en el ojo izquierdo y activó el Mangekyou Sharingan. Un chidori apareció en su mano derecha y sonrió de medio lado. Cuando lo alcanzara, probablemente ése sí sería el último cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Y Sakura? Ella sería la siguiente.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de Narutín, la verdad es que ayer lo subí con tanta prisa que cargué mal el archivo y me equivoque al seleccionarlo :s, por eso note mi error y volví a subirlo :3 Sé que a muchas personas no les gusta el NS, pero creo que Naruto se lo merece por haber sido su cumpleaños XD**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Naruto**__**!**_

_**La envidia siempre me corroe (?) cada vez que sigue cumpliendo 16, mientras yo sigo haciéndome un año más vieja ¬¬, jajajaja XD Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, espero que los haya entretenido un rato y que les gustara, ese es mi mejor pago :3**_

_***Tren: **__Es una sesión de sexo donde varios integrantes activos penetran a una sola persona pasiva, sea hombre o mujer._

_**Nos**__** vemos pronto, y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
